


A Pouch of Rupees

by SpiderKillerTrino



Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [20]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Kiss scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 15:15:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30023739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderKillerTrino/pseuds/SpiderKillerTrino
Summary: Link encounters Mila, the debutante-turned-pauper from Windfall, at night. He's spent his time pulling up chests from the Great Sea and hopes the rupees from all of them will help her and her father.
Relationships: LInk/Mila (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Legend of Zelda Kiss Scenes [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207004
Kudos: 1





	A Pouch of Rupees

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to fanfiction.net on Dec. 10, 2020.

Link took a deep breath of the nighttime air as he sat in the shadow of one of Windfall’s buildings. The grassy lanes of the town were empty; most of the townspeople tended to hunker down indoors during the night, save for the patrons of the local inn, from where the only human sounds tonight came.

Link smiled as he drew in another breath. Nighttimes in most other places were peaceful and beautiful, but he had to admit that being outside in a town at night had a certain clandestine charm to it. With no one about, who knew what sorts of hijinks one could get into?

In fact, that was why he was out here tonight. He knew he had a quest to finish, but he’d made good progress lately. He could definitely afford to put it on hold for his task tonight. Not only was it a good excuse to be out in Windfall’s town at night, but it was a worthwhile task too. He just had to wait a bit longer…

A movement!

It was off to his left, across one of the streets and between the reverse sides of two houses. Link’s gaze snapped over to follow it. With the full moon illuminating the town as it was, he knew he’d caught a glimpse of a head of golden-blonde hair just before it disappeared behind a house.

There it was again! This time, in the shadowy area between two other buildings, so he couldn’t make out any details. But a few moments later, the figure eased out into the open lane. Under the moonlight, he could clearly see a blonde girl his age, clad in an improvised dress of rough grey cloth, cautiously making her way towards a vacant fruit stand. Link smiled as he identified her.

Her name was Mila. She and her father had once been the most affluent people on the island, which had been a source of pride for the two of them. But she had been among those Ganondorf had kidnapped and imprisoned. Her father had liquidated pretty much all his assets to pay Tetra and her crew to rescue his daughter. That had left the two of them penniless when Mila was finally restored to him. To make things worse, the father had begun having back issues lately, which hampered his search for a job. In response, Mila had taken to secretly pilfering from local shops at night.

It was during one of these forays that Link had met her. He’d managed to talk her out of cracking into an outdoor safe and given her a few rupees, but hadn’t the means beyond that to help her at the time. But tonight was different. Link had a feeling Mila would like the surprise he had planned. As the blonde girl continued to approach the fruit stand, Link finally rose and left his shadowy seat.

“At least it’s not a safe this time,” he called softly, startling the girl, who turned to face him and relaxed as she realized who he was.

“Hey Link,” Mila said with a small smile. “How’s saving the world going?”

Link shrugged. “Oh, you know,” he replied, “same old same old. How’s your dad?”

At that, Mila’s expression grew pained. “His back is still giving him fits. I think sleeping outdoors is getting to him. It was cold and rainy the night before he started having his back pain. I can’t imagine that helped things.”

“I’m sorry to hear,” Link commented with a grimace. “I wish I could’ve helped you two out sooner.”

“You can’t help it, I guess,” Mila said. “You probably don’t have that much to survive on out there either.”

Link smiled. “Funny you should mention that, ‘cause I came across a real find a few miles out from Dragon Roost.” And so saying, he held out a sizable rupee pouch to her.

The girl’s eyes widened as she accepted the pouch and opened it. They widened even further when she opened the drawstring and saw the mass of rupees inside. And they weren’t just the pocket-change gems either. The contents of this pouch were considerably valuable. “Oh mercy,” she exclaimed, “Dad could buy a small house with all this! But where’d it come from?” As she asked, she looked back up at Link, her face a picture of curiosity.

“There’s a whole bunch of treasure chests out in the middle of the ocean,” Link answered. “If it weren’t for you, I’d probably just pass them by...They’re just rupees, sometimes a few bombs. But I thought maybe they’d help you two out...the rupees, I mean, not the bombs!” That brought a laugh out of Mila - the first she’d been able to enjoy in a while. Link delighted in the sound, before he continued, “That should be enough for a house and some good sleeping mats, at the very least. That’ll probably help with your dad’s back too.”

Mila smiled as she pulled the drawstring closed again. “How many chests did you have to pull up to get all this?”

“Maybe ten or twelve,” Link answered with a shrug. “That’s not counting all the ones that were just bombs.”

Once again, the blonde’s eyes went wide. “That must’ve been quite the task...But, by the Three, wait until Dad sees this! He’ll hardly believe it!”

Link grinned. “I’m glad I could help,” he said. “You two take care.” With that, he turned and began walking towards the beach where he regularly pulled up his boat.

He got maybe a dozen paces when Mila softly called out from behind, “Hey, Link, hold up!” He could hear her jog over to him, so he turned to see what she wanted to say.

As she reached him, she set the rupee pouch on the grass beside her, before catching Link’s hands in hers. “Back when you caught me that first time,” she said, “you mentioned that you thought I was pretty. You remember?”

Link cocked his head, unsure of what she was getting at. “I remember I thought so, and I still do,” he quipped, “but that doesn’t have much to do with this.”

Mila shrugged in response. “I guess it’s the cherry on top, then. Still kinda surprised you think that, though. I mean, I can’t really do myself up anymore like I used to. You should’ve seen me before all this happened.”

The pair shared a bit of a laugh, before Link realized that Mila still had his hands in her own. With that realization, he looked down at his feet, his face starting to go pink.

He looked back up when his friend whispered, “Hey, Link?” while waving a hand in front of his face. The moment he did, his blush intensified as Mila leaned into him and placed her lips gently over his. His eyes threatened to pop out of his head, but as her kiss continued, he relaxed and kissed her softly in return.

It was no long kiss, maybe ten seconds at the longest, but Link knew as their mouths separated that he wouldn’t be forgetting it for a long time.

There was a smile on Mila’s face as they locked eyes. “You’d better write to me,” she whispered. They hugged briefly, before she picked up the rupee pouch and walked towards the town common where she and her father had been sleeping these last few weeks.

Link watched her go, stunned at what had just happened. He wasn’t entirely sure what had prompted such a gesture from Mila. There was one thing, however, that he was absolutely certain about.

First chance he got, he was  _ going  _ to write to her.


End file.
